


Strange Love

by amoterou



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Monsters Inc (2001), Pixar - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6559693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoterou/pseuds/amoterou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike's friends had tried to stop him from going but after... the incident he could no longer stay. Thinking about it made his eye well up with tears, and to prevent from crying as he deeply wanted to, he lifted the glass to his mouth and swallowed the remaining whiskey in the glass.</p><p>The burning liquid warmed his throat and his heart. It was the only comfort Mike still had in this world. He tried to take his mind off the present, to slip into the past rather than wallow in sorrow. It didn't work. Mike Wazowski was still at a bar. Keeping the whiskey company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Love

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry

Mike Wazowski sat in a dimly lit bar. There was no one there, save for him. Even the owner had already gone home and left him alone there. It was just Mike and the whiskey in his glass. 

Mike's friends had tried to stop him from going but after... the incident he could no longer stay. Thinking about it made his eye well up with tears, and to prevent from crying as he deeply wanted to, he lifted the glass to his mouth and swallowed the remaining whiskey in the glass.

The burning liquid warmed his throat and his heart. It was the only comfort Mike still had in this world. He tried to take his mind off the present, to slip into the past rather than wallow in sorrow. It didn't work. Mike Wazowski was still at a bar. Keeping the whiskey company. 

Suddenly, the door opened behind him. Footsteps. Two people sat down next to him, and one took the bottle. 

"Long time," they said, and poured themselves a glass as well. Before Mike realized it, his rage took over and he lunged at the person beside him, punching him in the jaw. "I deserved that."

"Go away, Boggs," Mike growled.

"Not before you hear my offer," Randall Boggs said.

"I don't want to hear about it," Mike said in a low voice. He didn't want anything to do with them, not after what happened last time. "I don't want to work for you anymore, not after that."

"That wasn't your fault. It wasn't anyone's fault." 

"Yes it was, it was my fault. I could have stopped it," Mike clenched his fist. "It never would have happened if I would have stepped in."  
"Calm down, Wazowski, it wasn't your fault."

No matter what they said, Mike still felt like it was his fault. He would never forgive himself for letting Boo die at the hands of Mr. Waternoose. 

"I need you," Randall whispered. "Just one more time. One more job, and I'll leave you alone."

Loneliness... it sounded appealing. No one around. No one to remind him of Boo. 

"One more job," Mike muttered. "I'll take it, but this is the last one." 

He poured himself another glass and drank it all at once. This was the last time he would do this. The last time he would put anyone else in danger.

Everyone who looked at them could see there was attraction between Mike Wazowski and Randall Boggs. No one could deny it. Except for Mike and Randall, that is. They seemed blissfully unaware of their attraction to each other. Unaware of their boundless and uncontrollable lust. When they were on the job, they didn't show it, but everyone knew. They knew what was really going on between them. 

A war of love.

Everyone knew it was a bad situation, and nobody wanted to be dragged into that war. Something had to be done. 

In the middle of this, Sullivan could stand it no longer. He grabbed Mike off the chair and pulled him aside. “Wazowski, you are going to destroy this team. It’s clear you can’t function when Randall is around.”

“I’m fine,” Mike hissed.

“No, you need to work this out with him.”

“Talking to him. That’s not going to fix everything right away, Sullivan.”

“It might,” he said, as he made his way outside.

Mike rolled his eye and made his way back to his seat next to Boggs. “Is it safe?”

“Yeah,” Mike said. “I think so. It’s pretty dark in here. None of the others should see us, even if they’re nearby. I think we’re safe.”

“Good. I can’t take their judgement right now. My life is too stressful as it is. If it wasn’t for you, Wazowski, I don’t know what I would do.”

“Don’t worry, my tender, oozing blossom. I will always be here for you, waiting.”

“Thanks. So will I.”

With that, the two monsters embraced. It was like coming home for the first time in many years. For a moment, time seemed to slow down. Mike wondered why. Then it came to him. Randall was looking at him with an expression of longing. He was looking at him in that special way. Mike Wazowski’s soul lit up like a beacon of light in the darkness. In all of this chaos, in all of this mess, they had each other, even if each other was all they knew. 

“I’m glad we found a way to survive all that and still be together,” Randall said. 

“Our plans seemed to have worked, despite everything that has happened,” Mike replied, his thoughts going back to Boo. 

“Do you think anyone saw us?”

“No.”

Randall sighed, relieved. “I need to go, we’ve been together for too long. I’ll see you next week, for the job.”

Randall left, leaving Mike on his own again. 

Mike gazed into space. He couldn’t help but think about Boggs again. He tried not to. He was desperate to avoid the thoughts that could not be held back. They were unstoppable, and they kept filling his brain. 

Randall’s smile shined like gold, and his eyes were like the stars. Everything about him was beautiful. He was powerful and impossible to ignore. How could Mike not be helpless in the face of that? Sure, he did give him the succ one time, but it was just a casual thing several years ago. 

Before things got messy, Mike snapped out of it, but his thoughts of Boggs would be back. He might not be able to resist them next time. 

~

One week later, Randall Boggs and Mike Wazowski met in an abandoned warehouse in the run down area of Monstropolis that no one had lived in for years. They had been meeting like this for a while, often in the evenings or in the middle of the night. 

A relationship had struck up because of this, and they weren’t only meeting for business matters anymore. This particular night, Randall seemed troubled.  
“Mike, does Sully know?” he asked, pacing back and forth across the concrete floor of the empty warehouse.

“If he knew, he would have approached me. Besides, that was two years ago when Boo died. He hasn’t even been in Monstropolis until recently,” Mike replied.   
“Mike, I don’t like hiding. It could get us killed.”

Randall was right. All of this hiding was painful, but it was making them grow closer. Closer than Mike Wazowski ever thought was possible. Randall was looking at him again with an expression that seemed like longing. Could it be? No. 

“Why are you looking at me like that, Randall?” Mike asked him. 

“You’re my only friend, Mike, and the only person I have ever truly loved. I want you to give me the good succ again.” 

“Oh, Randall,” Mike said, trembling. He felt frozen in place. 

“Please, Mike,” Randall said softly. Mike closed his eyes and moved over to Randall. 

He put his hand on one of Randall’s arms and gently stroked his scaly limb. Boggs’ eyes shut as he felt Mike touch him, but he opened them and stared into Mike’s big green eye. 

“This is dangerous,” Randall said. Mike Wazowski ignored him. This was Randall Boggs. Would he dare risk ruining their relationship? He had asked him to do this, after all. 

“Stop me,” he said. He had seen Randall before, but never in this way. His eye had been opened to all of what Boggs had to offer. He kissed Randall softly, and started to give him the succ.

“I love you, Wazowski,” Randall said breathlessly. Mike kept giving him the good succ, until they heard a crash.

“In there!” a voice yelled, and Mike immediately recognized it. Sullivan.

Sullivan and his team rushed into the room with weapons, attempting to take them down. Mike used his sphere-shaped body to his advantage and rolled out of the way. Two of Sully’s henchmen came at him at once. He disabled one with a roundhouse kick, and then punched another. He grabbed swords from the fallen men and sliced his way through the battle. 

He could hear Randall screaming, and he followed the sound to try and save him. He was so filled with rage at Sullivan that he would do anything to get Boggs back. He finally found Sully, who was holding a gun to Randall’s head.

“Give me the plans, or he dies,” Sully said. Mike refused.

“No!” Mike yelled. 

Sully shot Randall. “You killed him!”

MIke launched himself at Sully, and cut his head off with a sword. He knelt by Randall’s body and cradled his head in his short green arms.   
“I love you, Randall.”

Mike Wazowski did not allow himself to cry. He would overcome this, just as he did with Boo’s death, and he promised himself he would avenge the death of Randall Boggs.


End file.
